


Hold Your Hand

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4448975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke walks Anders to his clinic.. Pure fluff and sweetness. ( Maybe a bit of angst) Day 3 Handers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Your Hand

The night was silent, except fr the soft chirping of crickets. Hawke had convinced Anders to let Hawke walk him to the clinic. They'd stopped in after a mission to speak with Varric. Time had passed after a few drinks and Hawke decided he didn't want Anders to walk alone in the dark.

“I'm not fragile you know” Anders had said. Hawke was aware of that fact. After all, Anders was a skilled mage and Grey Warden. A man fully capable o making it to his clinic alone, but Hawke felt protective. He was new to this whole dating thing. He'd had flings as a teenager, but this was different. Anders was different.

“What are you thinking about?” Anders asked, noticing Hawke was walking quietly beside him. Hawke looked to the strawberry blonde man, worrying his lip. “I was just.. thinking about... something” Hawke said. Anders raised an eyebrow. “Just, something? I'm not trying to pry, just curious” Anders said. 

“I was.. thinking about holding your hand” Hawke said quietly, feeling a blush upon his cheek. Looking away, all he heard was the chuckle from Anders. “Was that all?” Anders asked, reaching out his hand. Hawke shook his head, as he took Anders hand. “I was thinking... that this is the first time I've ever truly been in love” Hawke said. It was Anders turn to blush. 

“I love you as well, Hawke” Anders said, leaning over to kiss Hawke's cheek. Hawke smiled. “Hey Anders, do you ever just.. look at the constellations and think maybe there's more out there?” Hawke asked, wondering more out loud then anything. Anders hummed for a moment. “More out there? Hawke, with everything we see on a daily basis, I'd be afraid to imagine more” Anders said. Hawke rubbed his thumb over Anders hand as they continued to walk. “Well... You do have a point there... but I was thinking of a world where mages are accepted.. where I don't feel the need to worry if you're going to be safe or if templars may taken you...” Hawke said, trailing off in thought. 

After being silent for a few moments, Anders spoke. “We'll one day live in a world like that... but things have to change... plans need to be put into motion” Anders spoke, voice shaking slightly. Hawke stopped them at the clinic doors, turning Anders to him. “Anders, don't do anything irrational.. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you..” Hawke said, leaning in close. 

He pressed his forehead against Anders. “Never leave?” Hawke begged. Anders frowned slightly, his features looking slightly older. “I can not promise I won't have to leave your side at one point, but trust that I will hold on, for as long as you will allow me” Anders said. Hawke wrapped his arms around Anders tightly. “I will always allow you to be by my side” Hawke said. Anders smiled. “Promise me that?” Anders asked. “I promise you” Hawke said, leaning in for a kiss. 

As they kissed, Hawke felt something wet upon his face. Pulling back, he saw tears on Anders cheek. “What's wrong, Anders?” Hawke asked, concern in his voice. A smile cracked across Anders face, one that Hawke didn't understand. “They are tears of joy. I never would have imagined I'd be this happy. You have made me the happiest man alive... Never forget that” Anders said. Hawke smiled. “Oh Anders” Hawke said, wiping the tears. “Goodnight, love” Anders said, placing a kiss to Hawke's cheek. “Goodnight, Anders” Hawke said, hugging the man, before turning away, heading back to his mansion for a well needed rest... And sweet dreams of his love.


End file.
